RWBY chibi XXS
by guest with a lot of ideas
Summary: Just a few pieces left out of RWBY chibi


RUBY Chibi extra small

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. I am in no way associated with the franchise. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and the estate of Monty Orm. Please support the official release.**

Evil Meeting

Cinder stood before a white board with "EVIL PLAN OF DISTRUCTION" written across the top, various maps of Beacon, Vale and the surrounding territory as well as photos of various things she had talked about over the FIVE HOUR long outline of her plan.

"Then, with the Atlas Airforce destroyed, their robots under our control and an army of Grimm descending upon them during the Vytal Tournament, they will FALL! The Vytal Colosseum will FALL! Vale will FALL! BEACAN WILL FALL! FALL TO CINDER!" She descended into a fit of maniacal laughter for so long that she started to cry and had trouble breathing

Then like a switch was flipped Cinder stood up perfectly fine. "Are there any question?"

She looked across the room and felt her blood boil.

Roman and his little enforcer Neo where dead center of the room on a sofa. Neo playing some kind of game on her scroll while Roman whispered words of advice that never worked. At her prompt Roman looked up. "Oh… done already? Ok then." He flipped Cinder the bird to which Neo imitated without even bothering to look up from her game.

In the back of the room Adam Taurus could be seen at a table with a cork board attached to the wall. Pinning over cat motivational posters intermixed with photos of Blake obviously taken through a telescopic lenses so the subject didn't know she was being observed. Adam himself hunched over like some soap opera star lamenting his lost love. At his side with the gigantic but unnamed Lieutenant. The big man was rubbing his boss' back with one hand while shooting glances around the room and trying to pull the photos off the cork board with the other hand.

Then off to the side were Cinder's two loyal subordinates. Mercury and Emerald. Mercury had obviously fallen asleep while standing up and if the line of droll hanging from his mouth was any indication, had been asleep for a long time. Emerald looked like she was paying attention, her eyes wide and pointed at Cinder's board until one realized the green haired girl had merely fallen asleep with her eyes open.

Cinder felt herself explode in fire at the indignity of it all.

The newspaper headlines the next day read " ** _Great fire in warehouse district exposes massive attack on Vytal Tournament. All suspects taken into custody._** "

Jaune's many ignorances

Nora was bouncing a ball off the ceiling of her room while Ren sat in the middle with a pair of ear pugs in as he mediated and Jaune was bent over his disk in concentration.

"Jaune." Nora began. "Can you cook?"

Rolling his eyes in exasperation the team leader replied, "No Nora I can't cook. Just like I don't know how to ride a motor cycle. Just like I haven't wrestled a pig. And what makes you think I have went skydiving? I can barely use a Bullhead to cross over into Vale without getting sick."

"Nothing really. It just that you know how to dance, always keep the room clean and well um…" Nora nodded towards the project Jaune was bent over.

Juane looked back at the sowing machine he had just abandoned. "I can sow. What's so surprising about that? My sister taught me."

"And what precisely are you sowing?" Nora pressed.

"One of Pyrrha's school shirts." Jaune responded triumphantly. Holding the now fixed button up shirt before them so that one had to look hard to see where the damage was.

Ren opened an eye, nodded his approval and then shut it again. Pretending he was in a world without overly violent pink haired women before giving up as the ball Nora forgot about fell and hit him on the head. "And why are you fixing one of Pyrrha's shirts?" Ren asked, rubbing his head and abandoning his attempts at meditation.

"Because we were practicing on the roof and I accidently cause a rip in it using the training sword." Jaune responded with pride. "So she just took it off and handed it to me asking if I would be willing to fix it while she took a shower?"

The rest of the room was quite for a moment.

"Was she wearing anything UNDER the shirt?" Nora couldn't help but ask.

Jaune looked at her like the short girl was crazy. "Of course Pyrrha was. What kind of a girl do you take her for? She was wearing purple lace bra just like the kind my mom has for special nights with my dad."

Down the hall Pyrrha was red faced in the shower letting the steam obscure her figure while she confessed to Velvet what had just happened and the rabbit girl being struck between mortification and envy at Pyrrha's bold action. Neither of them realized Jaune had completely missed the point

The personality-less people

A single naked bulb illuminated the round table. Around which stat a collection of hooded figures in various colors.

One in dark green and brown stood up. "I call this meeting of the People Without Personality to order. Everyone please put on your nametags."

The group did so.

"I will start." The standing one said as he pulled back is hood. "Hi. I am Yatsu. From Team CFVY."

A red robed individual emulated him. "Scarlet David. I'm a dower British person."

The next person who removed their hood held up a sigh before having a shoe hit her in the face.

Fox Alastor pointed at the door.

Neo pouted before holding up a sight _Why do I have to leave?"_

"Because you have had more screen time then the rest of us in this room put together." Yatsu responded.

Neo tried to make her eyes look big and teary like a puppy dog… only for the rest of the occupants to ignore the deliberate act of manipulation. Stomping her foot once, kicking Sage in the shins and leaving. Slamming the door behind her.

As Sage hopped around holding his leg the group passed him over to the next person.

"And you are?"

The figure was nothing more than a pink shadow like so many around Beacon and Remnant with a vaguely female form. It/she held up a white board. _I am professor Peach. Please take your seats class._

Everyone shared a look. "I don't know a professor Peach." Scarlet said looking at the other for confirmation.

Peach wrote something on the white board. _I am a throwaway line in a couple of episodes to make it seem like there is more than three teachers and a headmaster in the entire school. The creators never even made any concept art for me so I don't even know what I look like._

Everyone shrugged. A named character who would never appear definitely counted among their number.

Sky Lark, Russel Thresh and X also introduced themselves to round out the group.

"First order of business. Make the production company give us more screen time and personality." Yatsu said. "Any suggestions."

Fox handed over a clipboard to Sage who read it and wordlessly nodded in approval before it was passed around the room.

"Then let's try." Yatus said after everyone silently voted on the course of action.

A knock was heard on the door of team JNPR. Jaune answered it to see a small army of shadowy people standing outside along with some he know. A woman made of pink shadows handed Jaune a clipboard.

"Ren?" Jaune called back into the room. "Do you know who Monty Orm and Miles Luna are?"

Ren visibly paled before grabbing Jaune by the scruff of his shirt, slamming the door shut and jumping out the window.

Pyrrha looked on in confusion. "What just happened?" She asked Nora.

"Nothing just a background character revolt." Nora responded as she opened Ren's computer and started deleting the file entitled RT with a photo of a rooster and a set of mechanical gag teeth.


End file.
